


A Different Hope Cultivation Plan

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: Hope Cultivation Plan AUs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of surgery, it was a psychological experiment instead?</p><p>Can hope inspire hope in a hopeless person? In layman’s terms, they take one untalented person, surround that person with talented people, and see if there’s a positive effect on the subject. If someone without talent somehow acquires their own talent then they would truly be worthy of the title Ultimate Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Hope Cultivation Plan

Hajime Hinata would become the Ultimate Hope.

The hope cultivation plan was a psychological experiment on the causality of hope. Can hope inspire hope in a hopeless person? In layman’s terms, they take one untalented person, surround that person with talented people, and see if there’s a positive effect on the subject. If someone without talent somehow acquires their own talent then they would truly be worthy of the title Ultimate Hope. They will become a symbol for the untalented people. That person will inspire hope within the hearts of the masses.

The Ultimate Hope will serve as a beacon that anyone can become hope.

That’s how Hajime Hinata got enrolled to the 77th class.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hajime Hinata, Ultimate ???”

Of course to ensure the validity of the experiment, not even the subject was informed of their participation. To avoid biases, the subject was not given any instructions whatsoever. They were just assigned a non-specified talent.

“Umm… Not that I want to pry b-but what’s your t-talent?” Mikan hesitantly asked.

“I honestly have no idea either.” Hinata nonchalantly shrugged.

“Amnesia?! Ultimate Amnesiac??? Ibuki didn’t know that was a talent!!” Ibuki chortled comically from her seat.

“No, it’s not like I don’t remember.” He shook his head. “I just don’t know.”

“How could you not know your talent? Didn’t the letter say what it is?” Koizumi asked skeptically.

He sighed and then pulled out his acceptance letter. “That’s just it. In the letter I got, it just said congrats and that I got in as the Ultimate ???”

“Ehhh? Sounds suspicious to me.” Saionji eyed him warily.

He crossed his arms and then sighed. “ I know. I tried asking about it but they didn’t really answer my questions. They just told me not to question it or think too hard about it.”

“Maybe because it’s already obvious enough. You have nice broad shoulders! What sports do you play!” Nidai shouted from the back.

He raised his hands and fervently shook his head. “Oh, no. I don’t play sports though.”

“I get ya! You’re into the street stuff, right? Like parkour! Yosh! That settles it. We should definitely spar.” Akane excitedly said as she pumped her arms.

“I’d rather not fight. Actually, please don’t fight me. I’m weaker than I look.” Hinata said pathetically, he really didn’t want to face off with a pro athlete.

“Then perhaps another field? How about the arts?” Ryotwo calmly suggested.

“No, I don’t really have any artistic abilities.” He refuted.

“And the culinary arts is already taken. Although, I’m still single just so you know.” Teruteru wagged his eyebrows at him.

“…I did not need to know that.” Hinata flatly said.

“Fufufu. It’s obviously because what you’re studying is not just any form of art but rather, the very dark arts themselves! Truly, you are a brave soul for a mere mortal!” Gundam laughed dramatically.

“I’m pretty skeptic on whether or not that talent actually exists.” Hinata laughed weakly. “And even if it did, I doubt that it’s mine.”

“Well if it’s not the dark arts then what have you been excelling at?” Sonia offered.

“As far as I know…” He paused and then slumped dejectedly as he flatly said, “Nothing.”

“Man, that’s just sad.” Souda commented with pitying eyes.

“Well now that I say it out loud, I guess it kind of is.” Hinata further fell into a slump over this discussion.

“Perhaps your talent is of a different category.” Pekoyama suggested.

“I’m not really sure what you’re implying at.” He replied weakly.

“She means that it’s not just about doing the best in your field. It’s about being the best. Or to make this easier for you, what’s your family good at?” Kuzuryuu asked him smugly.

“My family?” Hinata repeated. “We’re pretty ordinary as far as I know.”

“Whatever your talent is, it must be amazing. Otherwise, you wouldn’t get accepted here at Hope’s Peak Academy in the first place.” Komaeda praised him with starry eyes. “I sincerely believe in the hope that lies inside of you.”

“Wow… thanks.” Hinata replied, not quite used to receiving such adoration.

“We can figure out your talent later. We have two whole years to investigate it together.” Nanami tenderly smiled at him as she placed a hand on her chest. “Let’s all get along, okay?”

Hinata more confidently than before, smiled back. “I look forward to it.”

This is just the beginning of this story’s protagonist.

The story of how Hajime Hinata would later become the Ultimate Hope.


End file.
